memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:MediaWiki 1.19.0 und Monobook
Kann mir jemand mal verraten, was seit der Umstellung auf MediaWiki 1.19.0 mit Monobook los ist? Die Hintergründe im Bereich body sind permanent weiß, egal was man über die .css einstellt. Weiß jemand wie man das wieder hinbiegen kann? --D47h0r Talk 15:43, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :ich hab das slebe problem! So kan man kaum noch die momryalpha lesen! Gruss--Conan174 (Diskussion) 17:32, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Sehr unangenehm, so. Vielleicht mal in der MA/en nachfragen, die hatten die Umstellung schon vor einem Monat und zwischendurch sah es dort auch komisch aus (aber nie so schlimm). Da scheint inzwischen aber alles zu funktionieren.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:36, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::siehe en:Forum:Memory Alpha now at Mediawiki 1.19 -- Report issues here#Monobook formatting is screwed. Aber irgendwie haben sie es hinbekommen.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:38, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Scheinbar ist dort noch keine konkrete Lösung angegeben. Habe mal mein Schulenglisch ausgegraben und nach dem Lösungsweg gefragt. Mal schauen was es gibt, werde dann hier die entsprechende Lösung bekannt geben, sofern es nicht vorher schon an anderer Stelle getätigt wird. Der jetzige Zustand ist imho völlig unbedienbar. Und bei dem neuen Skin kriege ich durch die meiner Meinung nach grausige Bedienung nach 5min einen Schreikrampf, liegt aber vermutlich mehr daran, dass ich mit dem Skin noch nicht viel zu tun hatte. --D47h0r Talk 17:57, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Mir geht's da genauso. War heute auch gezwungen vom alten auf den neuen für mich völlig ungewohnten Skin umzustellen nur um die Portrait-Staffel-Bilder hochzuladen (was mir aber in der Hitze des Gefechtes auch nicht fehlerfrei gelang - danke an bravomike für die kat-Ergänzungen). Für mich wäre es ein unhaltbarer Zustand, wenn es nun nur noch mit dem neuen Skin weitergehen sollte. Ist zwar nur ne Notlösung: aber im Firefox kann man zumindest für ne annehmbare Arbeitsumgebung sorgen: Einfach unter Extras -> Einstellungen -> Inhalt -> Farben -> Hintergrund (z.B.: dunkelgrau) -> Kästchen entfernen bei Seiten das Verwenden von eigenen statt der oben gewählten Farben erlauben. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:25, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Super. jetzt wird man zwar förmlich erschlagen, da alles weiß ist, aber man kann wieder mit Monobook arbeiten. Zumindest temporär. Danke. --D47h0r Talk 18:34, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Öhm, nicht jeder hat den fox, ich hab opera...--Conan174 (Diskussion) 18:38, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich hab die Hintergrundfarbe wieder auf grau gesetzt. Bestehen noch andere Probleme? -- 19:13, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hm, wenn ich meine css nun verwende, ist der body-Hintergrund schwarz, nicht im MA-grau. --D47h0r Talk 19:14, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::(BK)ok les bar ist es, aber bei mir ist das was früher weis war schwarz das sticht hervor mit dem grau der leiste links die drum sind, öhm nach einem bk fehlt bei mir jetzt der monoblock kommplet, ok ist wieder da. GRuss--Conan174 19:16, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ok, so kan man es lassen, mir gefällts und man kan es gut lesen. GRuss--Conan174 19:17, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::@D47h0r du musst wahrscheinlich deinen cache leeren. -- 19:24, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ja, jetzt geht es auch wieder. Erscheint zwar im body-Bereich geringfügig dunkler als in den restlichen Bereichen, aber damit kann ich leben, danke Shisma. --D47h0r Talk 19:26, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::ok, habs nochmal ein bisschen aufgehellt ^^. gern geschehen. ich würde euch aber langfristig zum Umstieg raten ;) -- 19:31, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Nein da bin ich dagegen! mir liegt "der neue skinn" gar nicht, mir gefällt der monoblock besser, weil mit dem monoblock mein display kommplet ausfüllt, beim "neuen skin" sind links und rechts grose schwarze balken, als würde man einen 4:3 fil auf einem 16:9 tv glotzen. Gruss--Conan174 (Diskussion) 19:35, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ganz ehrlich, optisch ist der neue Skin ja nett, da habe ich keinerlei Probleme mit. Aber die Bedienung, wenn man sich alleine für die letzten Änderungen oder für die bearbeitung einer seite erstmal durch Dropdownmenüs wühlen muss. Die administrativen Dinge möchte ich mir gerade gar nicht vorstellen. Das ist alles derartig und vor allem unnötig verkompliziert worden. Ist nichts für mich. Solange die Monobook nicht abklemmen bleibe ich dabei^^. Aber ansonsten siehts jetzt wieder hübsch wie vorher aus. PS: Conan, der Skin heißt Monobook, nicht Monoblock^^ --D47h0r Talk 20:26, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :@D47h0r: huuuuuuups, tschuldigung!--Conan174 (Diskussion) 20:30, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Wie immer großen Dank für die schnelle Reparatur an Shisma! Was würden wir nur ohne Dich machen…--Bravomike (Diskussion) 21:02, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC)